


Space Love

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Sven loves everything about space





	Space Love

Zero G was something amazing.

Sven had been out in space for almost two years, and in that time he could say that he’d been under zero G so few times that he would have fingers left over if he dared to count on one hand. While having artificial gravity was great, especially for daily life on the rebel ships, Sven still preferred the freedom that came with zero G.

Gravity was something that was innately tied with Earth, something that always seemed to hold Sven back, stop him from achieving what he’d always desired.

But weightlessness, the vastness of space perfectly exemplified with free floating with only his own momentum to steer him, was something that Sven always coveted.

Space was endless, both in size and in possibility. It was the endless sky, one that Sven never wanted to give up.

He would rather die than see the endless skies stolen away. For that, he fought, and rebelled.

For space, Sven would give everything. 


End file.
